Falling Journey
by lenebraes
Summary: Miley is a sixteen year old girl who has been placed in a foster house at the age of eight. She's very attached to a little girl named Amanda. After hearing the shocking news that her father is still alive she's determined to find him. NILEY TOO!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes scan the neighborhood through the cold window. Today is one of those days that you'd rather stay inside in front of a fireplace and drink a hot coco then go outside to school, work or any of those. No such thing for me thought. After my last class I'll have to make sure that all the little children are dressed warm enough and get in bed on time after dinner.

I don't want to sound bitchy but it's just that it's not always easy to take care of children when you're just a teenager yourself. I know that I've grown up faster than a normal average teenager but that doesn't mean that I have to do things that grownups do too, right?

I sighed deeply as I noticed the time. It was already 3:00 and the smallest children would be running out of their classes soon. I got up from the old chair that I had taken place on and walked over to the first class.

"Mi-Mi!" A familiar voice shouted behind me. A smile formed on my face as I turned around holding out my hands so Amanda could run into them. As she reached me I bend down and picked her up in my arms holding her close.

Amanda wasn't just a girl to me. She was something special. From the first day that I saw her I was smitten by her. She was always the shy one and she remembered me so much of myself. We became very close and if I could I would adopt her myself. If only I was already 18 so I could do that and also get out of here.

"Hey there Amanda. Did you have a fun day in class?" I asked in a softer tone then I usually speak with. I always did this when I talked to Amanda because she had a calming effect on me and I also didn't want to scare her in any way.

The little girl nodded her head eagerly while placing her hands on my face. I giggled softly as I stroke her long brown wavy hair. God do I love this girl. Without even knowing I was squeezing her tightly against me. I guess it was one of those moments when a person needs a good old hug. I mean there's nothing better than getting a warm hug from the person you love the most, right?

"What did you learn today?" I asked the toddler curiously while I carried her to her room to change her into some warmer clothes. I shouldn't be putting more attention in her because I got told to treat all the children the same but I just can't help it. If you'd see her I can assure you that you'd be smitten by her as well. She just has that effect on someone.

"We learned about bunnies today."

"I bet you had a lot of fun learning about that didn't you?"

Amanda nodded her small head leaning it on my chest afterwards.

"I'm glad honey. Here we are." I announced in a small voice as my hand grabbed for the doorknob opening it.

When we walked into the cute girlish bedroom her big bright eyes looked up at me with twinkles in them. "Mi-Mi you sleepover?" Can I just say adorable? Oh no there you have it. The famous pout. I shook my head in disbelieve as I ticked her side softly. "Of course I can sweetie. You only have to promise me that this time you'll actually go to bed when I tell you. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise!" The toddler shouted clapping her small hands together in excitement.

I put her down on her bed and kneeled down in front of her. My hands grabbed for her small ones as I breathed out a small sigh.

"Before I can sleepover I do need to help the other kids get into something warmer just like I'll do with you and put them to bed after dinner. You do understand that?"

Tipping her head to the side lightly she looked up at me with confused eyes. She looks so cute when she does that I'd squeeze her in a tight hug again if I had more time but at this moment I had tasks to finish. "I have to go and do something first. I promise that I'll be back here as soon as I can. Ok?"

"Ok Mi-Mi." I smiled and kissed her cheek softly in a thankful way. I propped onto my feet again and waved at her slightly before walking out of her room. As soon as I closed the door I started running through the hallways to get my tasks done faster.

A while later I walks back into her room with a small smile on my face. "Amanda" I shout in a still soft voice to call the little munchkin.

Soon I can hear her feet running over the floor. The moment she reaches me her small hands raise up to me asking me to pick her up.

Not able to resist I pick her up from the ground placing her on my hip. "Are you ready to go to bed sweetie?"

"Mi-Mi help?" Her eyes twinkled at the thought. Isn't she the cutest thing ever?

"Of course I'll help you." I walk over to the bathroom and place her onto the counter softly. "Arms up young lady." I order her with a cheeky smile on my face. Just as I expected she doesn't raise her arms up. I lean close to her and hold my hands to her sides. "Are you sure?" A giggle comes from her mouth and that does it. I start tickling her making her squeak out in laughter.

"Mi-Mi stop!"

It are moments like these that I know my life is still worth it. Who'd know such a little girl can be my biggest support? There's no doubt that she is the reason for my smile.

I pull my hands away and smile at her. "Will you please put your arms up sweetie?" She nods with a smile and raises her arms up. I give her a thankful look and carefully pull off her small flower dress.

After putting the dress away my hands grabs for a washing cloth. I let water run over it and then bring it over to her face. Softly I start to wipe it over her face making her giggle. At the same time we both grow a smile enjoying the moment.

"You are something special do you know that?"

She blushes heavy and her little teeth sink into her bottom lip. "Really?" She squeaks out.

I nod and kiss her forehead soothingly. There's no denying there that she's something special and I think she's allowed to know.

"Does mommy think so too?"

"Oh I bet she does. She probably loved you so much. You were and still are her little princess."

Tears start to form in her eyes and I directly stop cleaning her. I pick her up in my arms and snuggle her close into me. "Calm down baby girl. Don't cry. I'm right here." I assure her.

"Mommy." The small infant croaks out while crying.

"Mommy is right here. Don't you know that?"

She looks up at me and puts on a questioning look. I smile at her. "Right here." I whisper pointing my finger to the place where her heart is.

Amanda looks down at my finger and points her next to it. "Mommy right here." I nod kissing the top of her head. I know how she feels. Losing your mother is the most horrible thing a girl can go through. I lost my mom when I was only 6 years old. Yet it must have been harder for Amanda. The poor girl lost her mother at the age of only 2 years old.

"Want continue get ready for bed so I can read you a bedtime story?"

"Bed time story? Yay!" She clapped her hands together getting all excited.

I giggle softly and start to continue cleaning her. After I put the washing cloth away I grab her favorite pajama and show it to her which makes her smile big before I putting it on her.

"What story do you want to hear today?" I ask while picking her up to place her on my hip. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to her bookshelf so she can pick a book.

"The little girl story." She whispers looking me into the eyes. I sigh pushing a hair out of my face. I should have known this was coming. She does this every time. She keeps asking for it. Of course I don't want to make her sad so I nod lightly and make us sit down on her bed.

"Alright here it goes. Once upon a time there was a little girl with beautiful long brown hair." I start trying to make it sound like a fairytale as I pull the covers over us pulling her close to me.

"Who lived in a beautiful small house in California with her two loving parents." I get whispery as I stroke her hair gently. Hoping she'll get sleepy soon.

"They all lived a very happy life and loved each other very much. The little girl loved how her mom used to comb her hair. Just like this." I say while continuing to stroke her hair.

"With a comb?" Amanda asks looking at me with sparks in her eyes.

I nod and smile. "Yes, with a beautiful pink comb. It was a very soft one. Not to forget she also always made pigtails. Two to be exact."

"I love pigtails." She confesses with a cute smile.

"Me too." I say kissing her forehead. "Things couldn't get better for the family. They were all happy and healthy. They also didn't need to worry about money. They didn't have loads but they had enough to keep the household going. On a day mother and daughter decided to go to the park to play on the playground. They did this more often and the little girl didn't mind it at all. She loved playgrounds."

"Can we go tomorrow pwease?" She pouts at me in the most cutest way she possibly can. I giggle softly and rubbing my nose against hers. "Sure we can."

"Yay! Now continue pwease." She says impatient.

"When they were on the way to the park something very saddening happened. It was something neither of them expected to happen. A big mean truck drove through the red light and was about to hit both of them. As scared as both of them were the mother decided to make sure her daughter was safe and… and…"

"And what?" Amanda asks excitingly half sitting up.

I look down tears forming behind my eyes. "S-s-she pushed her daughter down and started to lean over her but then the truck hit her on the head while doing so. There was nothing they could do for her. It was too late." I whisper now letting my tears fall.

"Mi-Mi no cry." She whispers cuddling into me more trying to wrap her arms around me but after failing she instead places them on each side of my face. I sniff softly looking her in the eyes. I stroke my hand over her face sighing. "I love you so much."

"I know." She says while smiling and kissing my nose. I sniff again pulling her against me tightly. God isn't she just an angel? "Let's go to sleep now, ok?"

"Ok Mi-Mi. Nigh." She whispers kissing my nose again. "I love you." She whispers before closing her eyes leaning her head against my chest.

"Night sweetheart. I love you too." I whisper kissing the top of her head softly. I look down at her and smile lightly. She looks so cute while sleeping. I wish I could just take her with me and go live on our own. Why can't I be 18 yet?

I sigh at the thought and turn off the night lamp next to us. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes as well falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

As promised yesterday I am now at the park with Amanda. From what I can tell she's having the time of her life. I can't blame her thought there's so much to do here. Swings and everything.

I starts smiling as Amanda eagerly pulls me to one of the swings. Not really a surprise it's her favorite thing today. "Want me to push you?" I ask after I placed her on the swing. Her eyes twinkle up at me smiling big. "Yes please." I giggle at how polite she's being and carefully start pushing the swing.

My mind however soon drift off to other things. Why is this all happening to me? I know that most people who are in the same situation as me ask that question but, why? Is it because we did something horrible? I do my best to think about something that I could have done wrong but nothing comes to mind.

I'm happy with my life but if there's anything I could change then it would be the fact that I'm still an orphan. It feels so weird to say. I want to feel loved again. I know Amanda loves me so much but I want to have parents who love me and care for me. I miss that feeling so much. Or if I'd only have a boyfriend who'd love me forever and protect me for everything.

"Want some candy sweetie?" I ask still pushing against the swing. "Yes! Candy!" Amanda squeals turning around to face me. I smile at her and pick her up in my arms. "You can swing again later I promise." I kiss her cheek softly and walk to the nearest cute candy shop.

"How about this. You can get to pick two kind of candies and so can I. Sounds good?" I ask kneeling down to her level. She nods fast with twinkles in her eyes. Now I ask you when doesn't she have those twinkles in her eyes. Before I good and well know she skipped off to find her favorite candy. I smile shaking my head as I get back up. I'm about to turn around when I feel myself hit a hard chest.

"I-I am so sor-" I start to say but soon stop in track as I look into the brown eyes of what to me looks like the most beautiful/handsome guy I have ever seen in my life.

He smiles at me holding his hand out. "Hey I'm Nick. I didn't hurt you did ?" He sounded so genuine and caring. I smile shaking my head grabbing his hand shaking it. "No, I'm alright. My name is Miley."

He bites his lip looking me up and down. Is he for real checking me out. I gulp lightly pulling my hand away. "So uhm… I've never seen you here before. Did you just move here?"

He nods forming a cheesy grin on his face. "Yeah I did. I moved her about two weeks ago. I come from Texas. Are you from around here?"

I bite my lip shaking my head. "Not really. I come from Nashville. I moved here years ago thought."

He smiles looking around the store. "You want some candy just like me huh?" I suddenly start blushing shaking my head. "No well yes but not only for me." Just then Amanda comes running up with some candy in her hands "Mi-Mi" I laugh softly picking her up in my arms. "I also came for candy for her. This is Amanda. Amanda say hi to Nick."

"Hi Nick." She says with her little cheeks turning red.

He smiles stroking her cheek. "Hey Amanda. Is she uhm… you know." He stutters not able to finish his sentence not knowing how to put it into words. I got what he was trying to say and shake my head. "Oh, no. She's not mine. We're just good buds aren't we Amanda?" I smile big as she nods wrapping her tiny arms around me.

I widen my eyes as I notice the time. "I'm so sorry Nick but we have to go. I need to make sure Amanda's back in time." I quickly make my way up to the sell out feeling bad to cut it this short. As I turn around I jump back a bit as I see him right in front of me.

He chuckles touching my shoulder softly. "You seem tensed. Relax. Want me to walk you back?" Wow he's a dream guy. He wants to make sure we get back at the orphanage safe. Oh wait, he doesn't know I live there. I widen my eyes swallowing. "I-I'm sorry but you can't. Look I got to go." I grab the bag of candy rushing out of the store.

"Miley wait" He shouts soon catching up with me. "If you don't want to get to know me it's fine but just tell me now if you don't want to." He half whispers making my heart break. I groans to myself looking up at him with sad but soft eyes. "Listen. I'd love to get to know you but it's… complicated. How about we meet up again here sometime?"

He nods biting his lip. "Sounds fair. I hope I don't come off too pushy." He admits in a whisper. I smile and push him playfully. "Don't be silly. If I didn't trust you I would have already run away. So how about same time same day next week?"

"I'd like that." He smiles kissing my cheek softly and with that he soon disappears out of my sight. I sigh holding Amanda close to me. Why did he try and care so much? It all left me clueless but I don't have enough time to think about it right now I have to go back. But oh my god he's so cute! Alright Miley snap out of it I have to keep telling myself while walking back 'home'.


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT WEEK

He walks around at the same place he was last week. "I hope she really does show up." What is she doesn't he thought. Maybe he scared her off by being too pushy. He shakes his head looking up again. The sun was still shining and the weather had been nice all day. He smiled lightly as he notices someone run up to her.

"Hey Miley. I'm glad you made it." He kissed her cheek softly as soon as she reached him. She giggles softly pushing his shoulder lightly. "Of course I made it. So… is there any reason why you wanted to see me again?" She smiles nervously while twirling a piece of hair around her finger. It was a stupid habit she couldn't get rid of.

"Yeah. You might find this sound weird of freaky but the moment that I saw you… I had this feeling that I wanted to get to know you better. I have no idea why but there's no denying about this feeling."

She swallows lightly looking at him in awe. "You felt the need… to get to know me better?" He nods biting his lip making him look even more attractive then he already is. She bites her lip leaning a bit closer. "Well Nick I must say that I'm flattered by that."

A small laugh escapes from his lips as he looks down at her. "I'm glad to know. Want to go for a drink and perhaps talk a bit?" She licks her arms with his forming a light smirk. "I'd be delighted." He shakes his head lightly smiling. "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting day.

With their arms linked together they walk to a small café around the corner that wasn't too crowded. "This place seems very nice and cozy." Miley says with a smile sitting down on a chair at a two person table. He nods sitting down across from her. "It does."

"So…" Miley starts as she grabs the menu. She bites her lip scanning down the drinks stopping at a cappuccino. "I think I'll have a cappuccino." She says with a smile putting the menu back town. "What about you?"

"Let's make that two cappuccino's." He puts his menu back down ordering their drinks. As the guy nods he turns back to Miley scratching the back of his head. "Want to tell me a bit more about yourself?"

She bites her lip sitting up more. "Sure. What would you like to know about me?"

"Well why don't you tell me more about your family, hobbies stuff like that." He eyes widen looking away from him. "Right. Well I like to draw, write and listen to music. I'm an only child."

He smiles leaning forwards more. "I see. What's it like being only child. Does it give you a special bounding with your parents?" She blinks a couple of times trying to control her emotions. Slowly she looks at him folding her hands together. "W-well… I guess so."

"Are you alright?" He leans forward grabbing for her hands. He could see in her eyes that something was bothering her. "I'm here to listen. Consider me your best friend. I'll try my best to help."

She sniffs lightly squeezing his hand. "That's very kind but I don't even know you." He sighs shaking his head. "That shouldn't matter. Look at it this way. Whatever is I won't be able to tell any of your friends. I don't know them." She giggled lightly as she tiled her head to the side. "You're not going to let this go are you?" He shakes his head again giving her an amused smile.

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Thought so." She sighs lightly taking a sip of her hot cappuccino since it arrived. As she put her cup back down she strokes her finger over the side. "The bound with my parents is a very special one. Always has been. I'm positive it will never change."

He raises an eyebrow confused. "Never? Why not? I mean it can always get better or something. What makes you so sure?"

Her eyes look downwards. "Well. The reason why I'm so su-" She looks up surprised as she hears her name being called. She knits her eyebrows together as she sees Selena running up to her. "Miley you have to come with me!"

"What's wrong Selena? Did something happen?" She swallows hoping for not too bad news. Bad news is the last thing she wanted at this point.

Selena sighs biting her lip. "I-it's Amanda. She won't stop crying and she keeps screaming for you. They don't know what to do with her. You have to come back."

Miley sighs motioning to Nick. "But I'm here having a drink with him." A small pout forms on her face. As much as she loves Amanda she wants this moment to last a bit longer.

"I know and I'm so sorry. You kept telling me how excited you were but they can't stop her from crying."

"Selena what happened then?"

Selena bites her lip looking away lightly. "She uhm… managed to sneak into the kitchen and ate all the strawberries she could find. You know how allergic she is to them. She's reacting very heavy to them."

Miley widens her eyes getting up. "I'm so sorry Nick but I have to go." She starts feeling in her pocket for money until he stops her. "It's fine. Want me to come with you? She seems like such a nice kid. Maybe I can help? My brother has an allergy too. I know how a kid can feel when they ate something they're allergic too.

"U-u-uhm…" She starts to stutter as she looks over at Selena for some help. 'Help me' she mouths to Selena. 'stop hiding it and pushing people away away when they want to know' Selena mouthed serious placing her hand on her hip giving her a stern look.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley takes a deep breath as she looks at Nick and nods slowly. "I'd be more than happy for you to join us." A smile appears on Nick his face as he walked up to her. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." She half whispers closing her jacket. She takes a quick glance at Selena who looks at her with a small smirk and shakes her head. "You are so evil." She whispers as she walks past her with Nick following her close behind.

Selena stiffs a laugh as she watches them leave. "You will thank me one day Miley. Trust me you will." She smiled lightly and follows them from a distance.

Miley nudges him lightly in the side looking up at him while they kept walking. "So Nick how old are you?" He smirks small looking down at her. "How old do you think I am?" She bites her lip looking him up and down. "I think you're let's say 16?"

"Very cute. No, I'm 18." Her eyes widen lightly mentally slapping herself. "Oh sorry. I didn't expect you to be 18. Don't take this the wrong way please." He smiles petting her shoulder softly. "Don't worry I won't. So how old are you?"

"Well if you really want to know… I'm 15." As she hears him laugh she turned to him crossing her arms above her chest. "Is there something funny about that?" He bites his lip shaking his head. "Of course not. "Then why were you laughing?" She asks with a frown.

He chuckles stopping while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I just wanted to see how you'd react." She put on her best pout slapping him hard. "We just got to know each other and you're already being so mean."

"I love you too Miley." He winks at her playfully as they start walking again. She smiles to herself genuine feeling happy. As soon as they reach the street from the orphanage she looks up at him stopping him. "We're almost there but I want you to promise me that as soon as we get there… you'll let me explain."

He raises an eyebrow shaking his head. "We're just going to Amanda?" She sighs looking away. "I know we're 'just' going to Amanda but there's more to it." She grabs his hand and smiles lightly. "I just hope you'll understand but still for your information she's not mine." A confused nod came from him and she starts pulling him towards the building stopping in front of it. "We're here…"

He looks up at the building reading a sign with 'orphanage' on. He turns to Miley pointing to it. "Amanda is an orphan? Why did you make it seem so much worse?"

She sighs running a hand through her hair. "Nick. I live here too…" She whispers closing her eyes. "I am just scared to tell someone that I live here because I always think they'll see me as someone weird. So whenever someone wanted to come over to 'my house' I always well… pushed them away."

He stares at her blinking a couple of times before finally speaking up. "Why would you do that? Miley listen to me." He grabs both of her cheeks in his hands. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with living here. It's not like you planned this."

"S-so you're saying that you don't mind this at all?" She whispers looking at him with a stunned look on her face. He smiled pulling her in a hug. "I don't mind it one bit. I'll tell you this once. I would never ever judge you for living here. I want to get to know you for who you are not for where you live."

"Thank you." She whispers grabbing his hand. "Let's go to Amanda." He nods in agreement and with that she leads him inside towards Amanda her room. She softly knocks on the door before walking in. "Amanda?" She speaks softly walking up to a half sleeping Amanda in her bed. She smiles lightly kneeling down next to her small bed. "Hey there sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She bites her lip looking at Amanda her face that was slightly swollen with a red color.

"Mi-Mi." She cries through coughs holding her arms out for Miley to pick her up. She shakes her head lightly rubbing her temple softly. "No sweetheart. You need to lay down for now. But look, I brought you a visitor. Can you say hi to Nick for me?" She smiles looking up to Nick as she motions for him to walk up to them.

Amanda looks up with big red eyes from crying as she waves her small hand weakly. "Hi Nicky." He smiles kneeling down next to Miley. "Hey Amanda. I heard many good things about you."

"Really?" She whispers out looking at him with big eyes. "Like?"

"Well. I heard that you are a very sweet girl but also very strong. If I'm not mistaking you're also very smart." She blushes biting her lip. "I am?" He nods stroking her hair. "Yes very. You're also very beautiful just like Miley."

Miley widens her eyes lightly blushing bright red. "Sush Nick." She whispers hitting his shoulder. "Mi-Mi pretty." Amanda exclaims half sitting up smiling. He nods in agreement with Amanda. "Very pretty indeed." Amanda giggles lightly clapping her hands ignoring the pain in her stomach. "See Nicky says so too." He chuckles lightly ruffling her hair. "I think someone will feel better soon if she doesn't sneak into the kitchen again." He winks playfully to Amanda which made her giggle blushing..

Miley sits down on the bed. She pulls Amanda close to her and looks up to Nick smiling lightly. "Thank you." She mouths thankfully." He nods with a smile and sits down next to her looking at her. "Anytime. You do need to give her some medicine thought. Allergies aren't a nice thing to have. With the right medicine she'll feel better very soon." She smiles leaning her head on his shoulder. Without saying a word he wraps his arm around her shoulder just holding both of them close feeling pretty flattered that she never let anyone in before but him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Miley is sure that Amanda's asleep she lays her back down pulling the covers over her. She looks up at Nick smiling. "Thank you for helping me to get her to sleep. It really means a lot to me."

He smiles looking into her eyes. "You're welcome. I was wondering would you like to hang out with me and some friends?" Nervously she bites in her lip playing with her hair. "I don't know. I think I better stay with Amanda to make sure she'll be ok."

"She's sleeping now thought and I'm sure she'll be fine. Please come with me." Her hands collide together as she looks away. "I want to but I" He grabs her hand making her turn back to him confused. "No buts Miley. Just come with me I know you want to.

Her lips curl in a small smile as she nods. "Alright I'll come with you." He squeezes her hand softly getting up and helps her up from the bed. "I promise you that you'll have an amazing time." He pulls her closer to him and leads her out of the building.

He holds her hand close as he walks up to his friends nodding at them. "Hey guys this is Miley." He hold her hand up a bit smiling at her. Nervously she pulls her hand away waving at them shyly. "Hey."

Logan stops the ball in his hands as he looks up at them with the rest of the guys. "Hey. Are you new here? I've never seen you here around before." Her teeth dig into her bottom lip while she moves her foot lightly. " Uhm… no… I'm not new here."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh… but I've never seen you at our school before thought. Do you go to a school in another town?" Not knowing what to say she quickly grabbed the ball out of his hands and starts dribbling running to the basketball ring. Logan widens his eyes watching. "Did she just… ignore my question?" Nick laughed amused petting his shoulder. "I knew it'd happen one day."

"I just asked a normal question didn't I? There's something weird about her. Why did she do so weird about my questions?" She stops in track as she feels her heart itch. Am I really that weird she thought. Nick widens his eyes hitting him lightly. "Don't say that. She's a nice girl."

She walks back to them handing back the ball. "I'm sorry… I should go." She looks up at Nick sighing. "I'll see you again soon?" He grabs her shoulders caring. "Don't go Miles. He didn't mean it like that." Logan sighs taking a step closer to her feeling sorry. "Hey don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She smiles small nodding her head. "It's ok. I'm used to the fact that a lot of people call me weird." She slowly holds her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you I'm Miley." Logan chuckles lightly shaking her hand. "The name is Logan nice to meet you."

"I'll watch you guys play from right over there." She says point to the side of the field. "If that's ok with you guys." Nick frowns confused. "Why? Don't you want to play along?" She shakes her head holding her hand up. "I'm actually not allowed to play basketball anymore. I used to injure my leg constantly when I was little while playing it." He nods squeezing her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. I'll be with you in a bit." She smiled and makes her way to tide of the field sitting down. She never mentions her basketball history with anyone. She used to play basketball in competition for a while when she was 11 but got told to stop for her health. She sighed leaning her head in her hands she did truly miss playing the game.

It took her a long time to let go of the game and instead do art classes but she never got over the fact that she'd never be able to just play a little game of basketball just for fun. She shakes her head getting up and runs up to them. "Can I… play along?"

"Miles are you sure? You just said that you're not allowed to play anymore." Nick says concerned. She nods holding her hand out for the ball. "I'm positive." He nods and passes her the ball. "Just be careful alright?"

She giggles holding the ball. "I will. Thanks for reminding me." She winks at him and starts dribbling the ball again running over the field. Nick feels a smile forming on his face as he sees how much she enjoys to play. He was genuine concerned about what could happen and just as he wants to turn around he sees her fall through her knee dropping onto the ground.

"Miley!" He runs up to her as fast as he can kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright?" She groans holding her leg as she looks up at him. "I'm just so stupid to still try. He sighed rubbing her back. "You really seem to like basketball." She sighed leaning into him. "Yeah… I like to play basketball." He raises an eyebrow as he sees the sad look on her face knowing there's more behind it. He holds his hand out. "Let me help you."

She smiles sadly grabbing his hand so he can help her up. "Thanks." He nods wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Want me to take you back?" She shakes her head. "No… I'll just sit next to the field." He rubs her back and helps her over to the field.

She sits down on the ground looking away taking a deep breath. "Have you ever been told that you need to give up on something but just can't get it over your heart?" He nods looking down at her. "Yeah. Why?" She sighs rubbing her nose. "Well that's how I'm feeling right now." He kneels down in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Her gaze moves up to him as wind blows through her hair. "I used to pl-" She looked to the side as she hears someone call for Nick. She sighs waving her hand. "It doesn't matter go play. I know you want to." She smiles at him sadly.

He shakes his head sitting down next to her. "No I don't think I will. I rather listen to what you have to say." She blushes nudging him playfully. "You don't have to I'm fine with it really." He shakes his head again petting her legs that are crossed. "Nope I'm staying here. I'm just curious thought. Will you never be able to play again.

She sighs shrugging her shoulders. "It depends. There is this operation but there's just no money for it. I'll just have to deal with it I guess. I mean it's just a game…" He raises an eyebrow. "Just a game? You're not fooling me here Miles. I can see it's more than just a game for you." She giggles with a small sigh and holds her hands up. "You got me. It's more than just a game to me." He smirks poking her side. "I thought so." She rolls her eyes pushing him down as she looks back at the game forming a smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

I look up from my books as I hear my name being called from a voice that I know too well. The voice of the headmistress to be exact. I place a fake smile on my lips as I turn around. "Yes ma'am can I help you with anything?" She nods walking up with me with that never fading smile of hers. "You remember that musical benefit thing we do every year?"

I nod confused as I very well know what she means since I played in those a couple of times myself. I just have no clue where this is going at. I mean I'm getting a bit too old to be in those, no? People who come to the musical would probably rather see little kids than someone like me. Yet my fake smile never leaves my face. She clacks her tongue sitting down on my desk folding her hands. "Yes well… we have a small problem. We have no one who wants to direct it this year."

I raise my eyebrow now putting my pen down. "What exactly has that to do with me?" Don't get me wrong I love those musicals and look forward to watch them every year but it always saddens me that that's the only thing I can do. Just sit there and watch. I'd love to do so much more like help with something. That's all I want I don't even need a role in the musical.

"I was thinking that maybe this year… you could give it a try." I widen my eyes shaking my head. Did I just hear her right? Did she really just say 'you could give it a try'? Oh my god I think I'm going to freak out. No Miley you have got to stay calm. I swallow my dry throat as I try to catch a breath. "M-me? You want me to direct the musical this year?" She nods plugging on her nail. "So what do you say? Do you want to give it a go?"

Without a second thought I stand up and hold my hand out. "You can count on me." For the first time her smile seemed to be genuine as she sakes my hand while petting it with her free hand. "I'm really thankful for that. I'm sure you'll make something great from it." I smile genuine back and after a brief moment pull my hand away stroking a hair behind my hear. "Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it that you thought about me."

"You deserve this chance. I know how much you loved to play in them when you were younger and I think now it's the perfect time for you to make others that happy." I think it's something you'd really like to do. Make others happy." She has a point. I really would like that. There's nothing more in this world that I love most then a genuine happy smile on a kid's face.

I bite in my chipped lip looking her into the eyes. "Do you have any musical that you want me to do or can I pick out one myself?" "You're free in everything you do. All you have to think of is that it's ready on time." I nod in understanding and watch her leave my room. As soon as the door close I fall down on my bed squealing in excitement.

"Miley?" I look up from my book confused as I lay on the grass from the park. It's not something that usually happens. Actually I think it has never happened before. Since when does someone call out my name I start to wonder but as soon as I spot him I get it. I smile and wave at Nick who's standing next to me. "Hey Nick. What are you doing here?"

He smiles sitting down next to me. "I was just walking around here but then I saw you. So I figured I should come over and say hi. What are you doing?" I sit up closing my book and put my pen down. "I was working on something." He bites his lip nodding at the book. "Can I see?" I look at him unsure of what to do. I had just started and I'm not so sure if it's really something to be proud of. "Ok." I say going against myself and hand him the book.

I watch him as he seems to be reading it pretty serious. I doubted he would take it seriously but seems like I was wrong. After a while he looks back up at me and I chew on my chipped bottom lip. "What do you think?" He smiled handing it back to me. "I think it's a great idea to do the musical 'Annie'. I mean it's a very close thing to your situation but that shouldn't matter." I smile shyly putting the book down next to me. "Really you like the idea? I'm not really sure about it thought." He frowns clearly confused. "Why not?"

Truth is that I adore the musical so much that I'm just afraid to mess it up and ruin it. I look down at my book and let out a deep sad sigh. "I'm just scared that I'm going to ruin such a great musical." As he sits closer to me I can't help but swallow nervously. I have no idea why but he just does that to me. He makes me very nervous. "Why did you chose it?"

"I picked this musical because I love it so much and… when I was little I got to play the leading part and it's the most amazing part I have ever done. I felt so good while rehearsing for it and playing it. It made me so happy." He seems to be smitten by my story as he strokes my shoulder. "Then you should go through with it. It seems like this musical means a lot to you and I'm sure that there's another girl who will just love it as much as you did."

I blush bright red as I turn on my tummy opening the book again. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me." "You're welcome." I could tell by the tone in his eyes that he was clearly smiling. He lays down next to me looking over my shoulder. "Need any help?" Good heavens now he wants to help too? Is he ever going to be not charming?

You must think that he's about to wrap me around his finger right? I'm afraid you're going to end up being right. "Yes please." Was all I managed to bring out which when you think about it was way too formal. Anyways there you have it. The wrapping me around his finger is already starting no need to rub it in.

Just as I was about to continue writing his hand grabs mine and I look up at him confused. "Just one question before we continue." I nod letting out a small laugh. "Ok sure. What is it?" "What did you want to tell about basketball the other day. I know it was something important." I swallow deeply as I continue writing in silence. I don't know why but the sudden courage I had for it the other day isn't there right now. He's clearly trying to burst into my personal bubble and I don't know if I should like it or not but somehow I can't help but find it flattering. I'm just waiting for him to find the needle I suppose.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had gone by and here I am still stuck with Nick by my side. Don't get me wrong I love that he wants to help me and all but I'm just scared by how close he's starting to get to me. Somehow he manages to get a lot out of me without me even noticing. I'm pretty sure that at this rate he'll be able to know my whole life by let's say the end of the week?

"Miley are you even listening to what I'm saying?" I look up laughing nervously at him. "Of course I am. You just uhm you know told me about... yeah…" I could see the amusement in his eyes as he leans closer to me letting out a soft chuckle. "You totally weren't listening to what I was saying." Of course he'd notice that I was lying. I sigh deeply bowing my head giving in. "Yes you got me. I'm sorry I just had something on my mind."

He smirks moving closer to me which made me even more nervous. "What were you thinking about?" Does he not notice how he makes me all hot and sweaty? Clearly not since he scoots even closer now only inches away. I swallow a lump down my throat scooting back a bit gaining some personal space. "J-just stuff. Do you want something to drink?"

He smiles sitting up on the grass. "Sounds good thanks." I smile genuine back getting onto my feet. I'd do anything to get away right now. I quickly made my way away from him to get us drinks. As soon as I know that I'm far enough I breath out deeply. "He is going to kill me one day. I just know he is."

"Who is going to kill you one day?" Oh god no not now. I look up to meet Selena her twinkling eyes. I groan softly to myself knowing I'm not going to get away easily so I might as well just give in, no? "Nick." Selena smirks small poking my side lightly. "Oh him? Does he make you feel all hot inside huh?" I sigh deeply nodding. "God he's like a dream guy. So far I've found not one flaw."

"He does seem like an amazing guy. Now honest. Did you open up to him?" I bite my lip looking away lightly as my cheeks turn a dark pink. Me and my nervous habits. If I only could find a way to stop them. I mean how more obvious can I make it for Selena? She giggles wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "You did huh." I nod looking up at her. "I don't know how he does it Selly. Somehow I just keep telling him everything."

Selena was clearly amused as she laughed biting her lip. "It was about damn time that someone did. I mean seriously Miley you always keep everything to yourself." Rolling my eyes I pull away from her pushing her lightly. "Yeah, yeah whatever Selena. I just don't need everyone to know about my boring life."

There it comes the famous eyebrow raise that I get all the time. I should become a therapist or something? Alright, alright that was clearly a joke. I bet you're all thinking by now that I need one myself. Guess what? Been there, done that. "Are you serious Miley? Sure not everyone has to but as in your case nobody does."

"I know. I've been told by a few that I need to open up more. I'll do my best, ok?" Selena smiles at me what seems to be genuine and I nod to her before walking back to Nick. "Did you forget something?" I raise my eyebrow confused until I realize I was supposed to get drinks. Smooth Miley really smooth. I groan sitting down next to him. "I'm going to be honest with you. I just wanted to get away for a moment."

He frowns leaning back from me. "Did I do something wrong?" I widen my eyes shaking my head. "No of course not. Don't see it like that. It's just that… you well…it's nothing." I whisper out the last looking down. It's clearly something but I just don't know how to tell him. I mean what if he thinks I'm mental for liking him? Maybe he doesn't see it that way and I'll just humiliate myself in front of him.

He nods stroking my shoulder. "Alright I see that you don't want to talk about it. I don't know but I think you're someone really private aren't you? You always seem to think about things but never speak up about them? Why don't you?" I look at him knowing he has a point. If I want him to keep helping me I'll have to speak up.

"I do think a lot about things. I know I don't talk about those things a lot but I don't feel comfortable with sharing my thoughts. I was never good at it and I'm not sure if I ever will be." He nods seeing to understand what I mean which makes me feel relaxed somehow. "I understand that but what makes you keep all those thoughts for yourself?"

Not caring about anything at the moment I cuddle into him and he wraps his arms around me. I can't help but smile small feeling good and save. "If you really want to know… I have a social problem. I am scared to trust people and get attached to them. They've been trying to help me with it for so long. I'm not a person who is depressed or anything but they just can't find the reason why I can't trust. It keeps amazing me how I can tell thing to you. I just feel somehow comfortable around you and not at the same time."

I groan smacking his chest angry at myself. "You just did it again! Stop doing that." He chuckles as I hide my face in his chest and rubs my back softly. "You're so cute Miles. Thank you for trying to let me in. It really means a lot to me. If you ever really don't feel comfortable with it let me know, ok?" I nod sighing deeply taking in his amazing fragrance. "Promise." I just manage out to whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed way too fast. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so different then I used to a couple of weeks ago. I honestly haven't felt like this in a while. I feel like constantly smiling and sing. I have no idea what's wrong with me but somehow I like this new feeling. I mean who doesn't love waking up every morning up happier with more life lust.

Today however is different. As much as I want to be happy I'm feeling horrible. Why you may ask. Well it's Amanda's birthday. I want to give her the best day of her life so far. The only problem is I don't know how and especially with what. My mind quickly goes back to reality as I hear my door open and nobody else but Amanda runs in.

"Morning!" She screams at the top of her little lungs running over to me soon throwing herself in my arms. I giggle pulling her in a tight hug and kiss her forehead. "Morning birthday girl. Are you ready for today?"

She giggles nodding her head excited. "Yes! What will we do?" She asks squealing lightly. I smile setting her down on my lap so she's still facing me. "Well that's up to you princess. It's your birthday so we can do whatever you want." Truth to be told that's a lie. There's not much we can do because I don't have any money but I don't feel like telling her that. There's no way I'd hurt her feelings by say no to something she asks.

Amanda bites her lip thinking about it for a moment and then widens her eyes as an idea pops into her head. "I want a butterfly." I cough lightly taken back by surprise. Did she just ask for a butterfly? I really hoped she'd come with something easier like going to the park. I sigh softly. "I can't get you a butterfly hun… but" I smile lightly stroking her cheek. "I can paint you one on your cheek. How does that sound?"

She claps her hands jumping on my lap smiling big. "Yay butterfly!" I giggle kissing her cheek softly before going through my drawer grabbing my facial painting. I set myself onto the ground with her on my lap looking for the right colors. "Do you know a name for you butterfly sweetpie?" I ask taking out some colors.

"Yes Miley. I'm naming it Miley." Now tell me honestly. Isn't she just the sweetest thing? I could help but scoop her in my arms hugging her tightly. "You're so cute and sweet. I love you kiddo. "I whisper kissing her cheek. She giggles kissing mine and I set her back down.

"Mi Mi can we play dress up in the store?" Amanda asks while I start painting her face. I nod smiling small. "Of course we can hun." I says softly as I continue to paint her face. I know it might sound weird but when you don't have a lot of toys you have to be creative. I ones took her to a store and let her put on everything she wanted to of course put it away again after. Which saddened me a lot. I'd love to give her some new clothes or something else but I just couldn't.

"Just a little bit more…" I whisper adding the last paint on her face. "There you go." I smile small as I take in the butterfly I just painted. It looks so cute on her. "You know what? I'll even get you a yummy cupcake on the way to the store. What do you say?"

Amanda jumps up from my lap squealing. "Yay! I love you." She whispers throwing her arms around my neck. I try my best to not cry but at moments like this I could easily if I'd let myself go. So far I managed to stay strong and not shed a tear. But even for me a none crying type it gets hard at times. I smile sadly rubbing her back softly while grabbing the little money I have. Just enough for one cupcake I thought after counting it quickly.

As we enter the bakery I hold Amanda's hand firmly to make sure she stays with me. "One vanilla cupcake please." I order taking out my money. I hand it over to the girl behind the counter while grabbing the cupcake from her. I kneel down to Amanda and smile brightly. "Happy birthday sweetie." I whisper kissing her cheek softly and hand her the cupcake.

Happily she started eating it on the way to the store. As we reached the store I let go of Amanda's hand getting to her level. "Alright you can try on whatever you want and then you can pick out something for me." Amanda smiled nodding and makes her way into the store.

After a couple of outfits she hands me two dresses. One for her and one for me. "Look! They look pretty." As I take both of the dresses in I couldn't help but agree. They do look beautiful. "Can we keep them?" She pleaded pouting up at me. I sigh deeply not leaving my eyes from the dresses. How can I tell her that we can't? It'll break her heart. I want to give her a dress so bad but I just can't.

"Sweetie we ca… why don't you go and try it on?" I eventually say not getting it over my lips. As soon as she goes into the dressing room I feel a tear slip down my face. This time I didn't bother to wipe it away and instead let more tear fall silently.

"Miles?" I look up still in tears as I hear my name. I could kill myself right now. Nobody else but Nick is standing right in front of me. "I came over for the musical but they to-" He stops speaking as he saw my teary eyes. Of course he'd stop talking because he's clearly in chock. I normally don't show any emotion or how I feel but this time it's too clear. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asks genuine worried pulling me closer to him.

"It's nothing." I mumble looking away from him cursing my tears. "What's wrong Miles? Tell me. Maybe I can help." I sniff giving in and look up at him. God does he look beautiful. I cough lightly through my sobs and try to hold myself together by holding onto his shirt. "I-it's Amanda's birthday and I can't give her anything. I never can. The only thing I could do for her was paint a stupid butterfly on her cheek and buy her a cupcake." I whisper trying to ignore the fact that he has his arms wrapped around me and it makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

"I love my butterfly. You don't?" Amanda whispers in a sad tone watching the two teenagers in each other's arms. I widen my eyes regretting my words. I get out of Nick's arms and go down to her level. "I-I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that. I love your butterfly." "Then how did you mean it?" She sniffed. I stroke her hair soothingly pulling her close to me. "I'm just sad that I can't give you a real one or anything for that matter."

Nick watches the two fragile girls hug each other tightly as his mind starts thinking. He hadn't seen Miley cry before so this must have cut her deep he thought. However during the time he had spend with Miley so far he could tell that she was a broken girl falling deeper and deeper slowly. She tries to come of as a strong person but deep down she's slowly breaking apart. He's scared that soon enough Amanda won't be enough anymore. How much longer can she relay on the little girl only without falling apart? He has to make them happy. They deserve to be he thought now he has to figure out how.


	9. Chapter 9

I wipe my own tears away as I still hold Amanda close and look her in the eyes. "Are you feeling better hunny?" Amanda sniffs softly and holds onto her. "Better." She whispered what made me smile a bit. I pick her up and look up at Nick who is looking at us. "Hey Nick... I'm sorry about t-" Before I could even finish he places a finger over my lips and pulls me in a hug as I still hold Amanda.

I look at him shocked and shake my head confused. "W-what was that for?" He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. What I'm going to ask you now might sound weird but... trust me on this one and come with me? Let me give you two an amazing day."

I shake my head as I don't want to bother him with my stupid life. "Nick you don't have to... really I'll be fine." As he raises an eyebrow at me I look down in shame and sighs. He makes me look at him and I try to wipe my tear away but he already has it covered for me. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. This was the last feeling I wanted to give you. Let me give both of you an amazing day, please?"

Before I could say anything Amanda started pouting at me making it very hard for me to not say yes. I shake my head at both of them and smile small. "Sure. I think that would be amazing." He smiles and kisses my cheek softly and smiles at Amanda. I blush lightly looking away and try my best to hide how nervous I am. I mean can you blame me? The hottest guy I've ever met just begged me to give me an amazing day together with Amanda. What better can a girl wish for? Oh gosh just shut up you're not supposed to find this amazing. Oh god now I'm talking to myself inside of my breath just great.

"So... what do you have in mind Nick?" Cheesy he smiles at her and grabs her hand. "Wouldn't you like to know. Listen just trust me ok?" I groan and nod while rolling my eyes. What in the world is he trying to do? Make me fall for him so he can then kill me? I bite my lip and grab his shirt. "You aren't some creepy serial killer are you?" He chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully pushing me. "You wish." I couldn't help but giggle as I look up at him. "You're fine just the way you are."

"Thanks Miles. Now the first thing I want you girls to do is each pick out 3 outfits you want to buy." I frown and shake my head in disbelieve. "What do you mean? I don't really understand what you're trying to do here?" "Miley I just told you that both of you can pick out 3 outfits that you like and that I will buy them." I widen my eyes covering my mouth. This couldn't be true he had to be joking.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me." I manage out to whisper having mixed feelings. He shakes his head and as I'm not longer able to control myself I start crying and half jump into his arms repeating over and over again in his ear how thankful I am for what he just offered. I would be stupid not saying yes to it. I mostly do it for Amanda thought. This will make her so happy. "Why are you doing this for us?" I just manage to speak out looking into his eyes holding onto him.

"I'm doing this for both of you not out of sorrow. I do this because I care about both of you and I think both of you deserve to have some pretty clothes and feel careless for a day. You girls have suffered enough already. I know you might not have it easy excepting this but if you don't do it for you then do it for her ok?" I nod looking at Amanda and put her down going to her level. "Hun listen carefully ok? Nick is being very sweet to us and wants both of us to pick 3 outfits that we like. What outfits do you love princess?"

Full in excitement Amanda pulls on the dress she's wearing. "This one!" I smile and kiss her cheek. She looks so beautiful in it if I must say so myself. "Beautiful choice. Anything else?" Amanda bites her lip and runs to some clothes and then comes back with a jeans, basketball shirt. "These! I will look just like you!" She says with a sweet smile.

Feeling a crushing feeling inside I look at the clothes and sniff my nose trying to contain myself. She is just too adorable for words. "T-that's so sweet. I think it'll look amazing on you." I just half as Nick pulls me in his arms and makes eye contact with me. "Are you ok?" He whispers concerned. I nod and sighs softly. "Just… she's too adorable and you know… basketball… it's been my life." I whisper looking down.

It's been the biggest joy in my life and God had to be so cruel and take it away from me. I still can't get over the idea of never playing anymore. Why did he have to take the only thing I like away from me? Thank god I still have Amanda to hold on to but for how long? Cursing myself as I feel a tear roll down my cheek I turn around not facing him. Why does this keep happening to me? I seriously have to suck it up and stay strong.

I look like such a wimp right now. Hell scratch that I look like even more like a nobody than I already did. My heart starts racing as I hold onto a rack next to me. I never had someone care for me like this before and it's really getting to me. I just don't understand how this can be happening. How does he does this to me? He makes me do anything he asks. I really have to start containing myself because this talking to myself is really starting to creep myself out.

"Miley?" I snap my head up as Nick snaps his fingers in front of me and before I good and well know it I slip from the rack and fall down onto the ground laughing with myself as I lay down covering my face. "Oh god I'm such a fail." "Correction. You're a cute fail." Nick smiles cutely holding out his hand to me. "Why do you have to be so cute?" I whisper grabbing his hand but soon widen my eyes as I see him smile cheesy. I did not just say that. I blush bright red as I cough. "So… what's next?"

"Amanda still needs to pick a last outfit and then you missy. I'm not paying anything before you've got 3 outfits as well. What comes next you'll see as soon as you get your outfits."

Silently I look around at all the close and can't believe this is actually happening. I really do get to pick out clothes that I like. I just feel bad knowing that I somehow will never be able to do anything like this back to him. I stroke the fabric of a beautiful red dress and keep looking at amazed by how beautiful it is.


End file.
